1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating uncompressed video data packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of wireless communication technology, uncompressed video data can be transmitted using a wide bandwidth, instead of transmitting compressed video data using a narrow bandwidth. A transmitter device that transmits uncompressed video data transmits uncompressed video data by dividing the uncompressed video data into a plurality of packets. Furthermore, a header indicating information about the uncompressed video data included in the packets is included in the packets regarding the uncompressed video data, so that a receiver device receiving the packets including the uncompressed video data may process the packets.